Orígenes
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La magia existe desde tiempos remotos. Algunos de esos tiempos datan del Antiguo Egipto. Una familia que tiene el don de la hechicería y cuyo deber es aconsejar al faraón para traer buenos vientos sobre las tierras egipcias. Pero las diez plagas, la magia se debilitan y deben encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a cada uno de los males. Magia Egipcia.


**Orígenes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente he tomado algunos elementos, como la magia, para crear una expansión en el Antiguo Egipto. Por lo que la historia contiene personajes creados que son de mi propiedad.

_Esta historia participa del Reto de Apertura "Momentos históricos" del Foro "El Foro de las Expansiones"._

**Momento histórico:** Las diez plagas de Egipto.

* * *

><p>Es una sombra oscura y densa que cubre enteramente las tierras calientes de Egipto.<p>

Mueve su báculo e intenta alejar a las tinieblas pero su intento es algo inútil. La oscuridad sigue impasible cubriendo todo con su espesura y comienza a avanzar en dirección al palacio real.

El faraón grita por ayuda pero de su voz no emana más que un grito lastimero. Implora a los dioses por misericordia, vientos cálidos que alejen a la temible sombra de sus cultivos y de sus ganados, pero no encuentra respuesta.

Se incorpora sudoroso en el lecho e inmediatamente ordena a los sirvientes que se presenten ante él. Le colocan paños mojados sobre la piel para que la temperatura de su cuerpo descienda y le envuelven el cuerpo en sus sedosas telas.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Abasi? Lo quiero aquí de forma urgente.

El faraón no tiene que ordenarlo una segunda vez. El hombre inclina su cabeza en señal de respeto y le pide la bendición habitual.

—¿En qué puedo ser de utilidad, alteza?

Abasi viste las prendas de un hombre de su clase. Una túnica de fina textura con un escarabajo dorado bordado en hilos de oros, el emblema ancestral de su familia que sirve al faraón descendiente de Ra, y sus zapatos son de cuero trenzado con las puntas curvadas.

—Retírense —ordena a los sirvientes y pronto se encuentran a solas en los aposentos—. Eres mi consejero más leal. Serviste a mi padre y a su padre antes que él, por lo que confío en ti plenamente.

—Me honra su confianza, alteza.

—Tuve un sueño. Una sombra oscura como la noche se posaba sobre Egipto y llegaba hasta el palacio. Los huertos, los animales y los súbditos perecían ante ella.

—Un sueño de gran importancia, alteza.

«Los sueños en los faraones es algo recurrente. Los dioses envían esas señales para guiarles en su duro camino que es el reinado —piensa Abasi—. Pero con éste faraón todo es impredecible. Su reinado no tiene nada de habitual.»

—¿Sabes qué significa?

—Me temo que la interpretación de los sueños no es algo que se encuentre dentro de mis habilidades. Pero le diré que no creo que tenga un significado positivo —busca las palabras indicadas para transmitir las nuevas noticias—. Los trabajadores de las pirámides vuelven a estar de huelga y no se pondrán a trabajar hasta que reciban sus salarios atrasados.

—Los salarios se les pagarán cuando hayan terminado con los cimientos de las pirámides. No antes.

—Los israelitas retenidos pueden traer consecuencias graves sobre Egipto.

—Me niego rotundamente a liberarlos. Los israelitas adoran a un falso dios y deshonran a mi padre Ra, a nuestros dioses y no es algo que vaya a permitir.

«Testarudo como solamente un joven de su edad y sin noción alguna del mundo, puede serlo. Los dioses le otorgan la gracia de gobernar y no escuchan sus consejos. Pasan por alto sus advertencias.»

—En ese caso se podría soltarlos al desierto y que su falso dios les ampare en su agonía.

El faraón rodea los aposentos circulares, iluminados por la débil llama de las velas y los aceites aromáticos sueltan un halo envolvente. Se muestra pensativo pero eso no significa que cambiará su opinión en cuanto a los israelitas retenidos dentro de los calabozos.

—Tengo entendido que tienes un hermano sacerdote. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Akhenaten, alteza. Su nombre es Akhenaten y sirve en el templo del Dios Aten.

—Envíale el halcón más veloz que tengas. Lo quiero en el palacio antes del próximo amanecer —Abasi hace una nueva reverencia y le asegura que su hermano se sentirá muy honrado por tal invitación—. Él interpretará mis sueños.

«Si Akhenaten muestra su entera competencia, lo nombrará sacerdote lector. Lo que quiere decir que no volverá más al templo del Dios Aten.»

—Iré a enviar el halcón, alteza.

Se retira de la estancia, le deja completamente solo y rodeado de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera plaga<strong>

**Agua en sangre**

Akhenaten comienza su día de culto con un baño purificador matutino.

Con la navaja plateada retira cada uno de los crecimientos de vello que se muestran en su cuerpo, para encontrarse completamente puro cuando presente su ofrenda al dios Aten. Se coloca la túnica que lleva los adornos correspondientes de la deidad que adora y comienza la procesión que tiene lugar en el corazón del templo.

«El dios duerme en la oscuridad del santuario y como su humilde siervo, debo despertarle con sacrificios de su agrado.»

—¡Despierta, gran dios, despierta en paz! Consume los alimentos que tus sirvientes han preparado para ti.

Pan, cebollas, verduras, carne de buey, cerveza y vino son colocados ante los ojos vacíos de la estatua del dios. Akhenaten y los demás sacerdotes del templo se inclinan ante la divinidad.

Un novicio interrumpe en la estancia con un trozo de papiro en la mano.

—¿Qué mensaje es tan importante como para interrumpir la ofrenda al gran dios?

—Un mensaje de su hermano Abasi, sacerdote Akhenaten. Un mensaje que proviene por orden explícita del propio faraón.

Akhenaten se pone de pie y camina tan rápido como sus pies le permiten. Sus ojos repasan rápidamente la caligrafía prolija de Abasi y comprende que tiene que ponerse en marcha a la brevedad.

—¿Malas noticias de la capital?

—El faraón necesita un sacerdote lector y es imperioso que me encuentre en Tebas antes de que mañana.

Una hora después se encuentra sentado sobre un camello.

La marcha es tan rápida como es posible. Una comitiva de no más de diez personas le acompaña a la capital. Se detienen en pequeños poblados para conseguir más reservas de agua que le ayuden a sobrevivir el resto del trayecto.

—Los camellos bordearán el Río Nilo y podremos encontrarnos en Tebas antes de que caiga el sol.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Le hemos elegido los mejores camellos, sacerdote Akhenaten. El faraón le necesita y no debemos hacerle esperar.

«Abasi me ha comentado lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser cuando no responder rápidamente a sus órdenes. ¿Por qué los dioses nos castigaron con un faraón impaciente y terco como una mula?»

Pero al llegar al Río Nilo se encuentran con la primera plaga.

No queda nada del agua cristalina que riega los cultivos año tras año. En su lugar hay una espesa marea roja como la sangre y nauseabunda como solamente un cadáver putrefacto puede tener.

—¿Qué le sucede al río?

—No puede estar sucediendo esto. Su falso dios no puede haber conseguido convertir el agua en sangre

—¿A qué falso dios te refieres, muchacho?

—Un hombre llamado Moisés se presentó en la corte del faraón y le dijo que los israelitas tenían que ser liberados, o las diez plagas comenzarían a asechar a Egipto.

«Y ya estamos en la primera.»

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda plaga<strong>

**Ranas**

Nathifa se encuentra practicando su magia cuando la segunda plaga tiene lugar.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —protesta la niña con los puños cerrados.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar abierta tu mente y dejar que la magia fluya naturalmente dentro de tu cuerpo. Una vez que le puedas dar un cause, explotarás tus poderes de forma exterior.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque eres vidente, Chenzira.

—La videncia no significa que mi magia se pueda controlar de forma más fácil. Al contrario. Tengo una responsabilidad con mi don.

Ella no parece convencida y rueda los ojos.

—¿Existen colegios de magia?

—Aún no.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Has visto la fundación de un colegio?

«Solamente he visto dos muchachos y dos muchachas. Godric, Salazar, Rowena y Helga. Pero aún faltan siglos para que ellos nazcan.»

—Vuelve a hacerlo una vez más.

—No quiero intentarlo más por hoy. Prometo que mañana convertiré un báculo en un escarabajo.

«El escarabajo es el animal emblema de la familia y todos pueden convertir palos de madera en escarabajos —piensa Nathifa—. Yo también debo hacerlo.»

—¿Dónde se encuentra padre?

—En el palacio del faraón con el tío Akhenaten. Ahora es el sacerdote lector de su alteza. ¿Sabes?

Chenzira niega.

—Un gran honor sin duda.

—Tú podrías ser su vidente si quisieras.

—No creo que el faraón vea con buenos ojos a un muchacho que puede prescindir el futuro de forma defectuosa.

—Siempre aciertas con tus predicciones.

—No siempre.

—Tuviste el mismo sueño que el faraón. Padre me ha dicho que él soñó con una sombra sobre Egipto y tú también lo hiciste.

—Puede ser solamente una coincidencia.

—Padre dice que el destino no tiene coincidencia.

—Escuchas mucho a padre, ¿verdad? —Nathifa asiente—. Pues te diré algo hermana, en las estrellas todo y nada está escrito.

—¿Es un acertijo?

—Es una realidad.

Las ranas comienzan a salir de las aguas teñidas de rojo e infestan las calles con su croar molesto. Los hechiceros del rey duplican la plaga para mostrar que el poder del falso dios no se compara al de ellos.

«No son hechiceros de verdad —piensa Chenzira—. Los que verdaderamente poseemos magia, queremos el bien para el pueblo y no su destrucción.»

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera plaga<strong>

**Piojos, mosquitos y pulgas por doquier**

Mosi encuentra en el cuerpo de su esposa un parasito de un tamaño diminuto. Lo tiene en el cuello y el parasito succiona su sangre con dedicación.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunta Intisaar mientras se lleva las manos al vientre—. ¿Le hará daño al pequeño?

Él no sabe que responderle.

—Mi padre vendrá enseguida para darnos respuestas.

—¿Y tu tío? Quiero la bendición de un sacerdote porque el pequeño tiene pocas semanas para nacer.

—Mi tío Akhenaten está al servicio del faraón pero durante la noche vendrá a darte su bendición —coloca su mano sobre la panza abultada—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño. No le sucederá nada a nuestro hijo.

«Eso espero.»

—¿Me lo prometes?

Mosi asiente.

Su padre Abasi y su tío llegan cuando el sol se oculta perezosamente por detrás de las altas colinas de arena caliente. Akhenaten coloca sus manos sobre el vientre de Intisaar y entona unos cánticos.

—Es la tercera plaga.

—No pensaba que Moisés tendría el poder de convertir nuestras tierras en un infierno.

—Si los rumores que circulan son ciertos —dice Abasi tratando de que la mujer no le escuche—, éstas tres plagas son las más leves que tendremos.

—¿El faraón se niega a liberar a los israelitas?

—No los liberará. Cree que sus hechiceros son más poderosos que Moisés y por eso duplica las plagas.

—Nos está matando, eso es lo que está haciendo.

—Chenzira suele decir que los hechiceros del faraón no tienen verdaderos poderes. Pues qué poderes son esos que atacan al pueblo.

—Chenzira es sabio a pesar de su juventud —responde Mosi—. La magia de nuestra familia nos mantiene a salvo de momento, pero ¿hasta cuándo conservaremos esa inmunidad?

—Hasta que el falso profeta llamado Moisés y su falso dios se vayan de nuestras tierras —interrumpe Akhenaten—. Lo siento en las venas y el dios Aten me lo susurra en los oídos. La magia se debilita con él presente en Egipto.

—Moisés debe irse pero no lo hará sin los israelitas.

—El faraón nos lo dejará ir.

—Lo sé, Mosi. Mejor que nadie tengo conocimiento de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta plaga<strong>

**Moscas**

—Exijo una respuesta.

Akhenaten se presenta ante el trono del faraón y se inclina ante él. No es la primera vez que hace eso pero le resulta extraño. «Solamente me inclino ante la sabiduría del dios Aten y de sus hermanos y hermanas deidades.»

—Me temo que no la tengo, su alteza. Moisés se escuda detrás de su falso dios pero no se encuentra una explicación coherente para lo que sucede.

—¿Está sugiriendo que su falso dios tiene poder en la tierra de los antiguos dioses?

—Jamás he admitido tal cosa.

—¿Moisés es un hechicero entonces?

—Moisés solamente utiliza un báculo, polvos y palabras vacías para invocar las plagas. Puede que no sea un hechicero. No tengo la misma certeza de su hermano Aarón. De cualquier modo, deben ser expulsados de Egipto.

—Estamos de acuerdo, sacerdote Akhenaten. La pregunta es, ¿cómo expulsarlos?

—Solamente se irán cuando consigan lo que han venido a buscar.

El faraón se pone de pie y apoya sus puños a los costados del trono de ónice.

—¡No liberaré a esos adoradores de un falso dios!

—Comprendo que es una afrenta al dios Aten y a sus hermanos pero más insultante sería que permitiera que las tierras perecieran bajo las plagas.

Un enjambre de moscas se cierne sobre la estructura del palacio e invade cada una de las habitaciones del mismo. Los campesinos cierran cada ventana y puerta de sus casas de barro y madera, para impedir que la plaga les afecte.

Pero todos los intentos son en vano porque las moscas consiguen colarse por la mínima rendija.

Abasi y Akhenaten se dirigen al corazón de Tebas para poder formular el antiguo hechizo que su padre les enseñó. Cierran los ojos y murmuran las palabras en un lenguaje demasiado arcaico.

Los dioses bendijeron a su familia con magia, verdadera magia. No con los trucos baratos que utilizan los hechiceros del rey. Su don tiene un único objetivo: la prosperidad de Egipto y para ello deben permanecer cerca de la realeza, pues las buenas decisiones del monarca siempre repercute en el pueblo.

Pero el hechizo no surge efecto.

—No funciona. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Abasi. Nuestra magia se debilita con Moisés y su hermano en Egipto. Los dioses no escuchan nuestras plegarias y nos castigan con impotencia por no saber aconsejar al faraón.

—Sabemos aconsejarle pero es demasiado testarudo para prestar oídos a nuestras palabras.

—¿Hueles el hedor de la sangre? —las moscas le rodean por completo—. No podemos hacer nada para detener las plagas.

—¿Egipto estará acabado?

—Solamente Chenzira puede predecir lo que sucederá con Egipto. Pregúntale a tu hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta plaga<strong>

**El ganado muere**

Chenzira sueña con vacas, caballos, camellos y mulas muertas. Sus cadáveres esqueléticos están llenos de moscas de sangre que beben los restos que dejan los murciélagos y los cuervos del desierto. «Es imposible que sigan habiendo moscas. Moisés retiró la cuarta plaga aunque el faraón se negó a liberar a los israelitas.»

—No es hora de que sigas durmiendo, niño —Kala la esposa de su padre le llama así aunque Chenzira tiene más de quince años—. Tu padre necesita tu ayuda y la de tus hermanos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Los camellos parecen ser atacados por un mal.

«La quinta plaga. El ganado y los animales de carga están enfermos. Luego morirán.»

Se dirige a la parte trasera de la casa donde los animales lucen famélicos. La carne permanece adherida a los huesos flacos y por más que su tío Akhenaten entona canciones en honor al dios, no se observa ningún cambio.

—Es la quinta plaga, ¿verdad?

Abasi asiente.

—El aire huele a muerte y los animales enferman por su causa.

Chenzira puede sentir el hedor nauseabundo que le inunda las fosas nasales y le obliga a retroceder lejos de los animales. No es porque tenga miedo de contagiarse de la enfermedad, pues el objetivo de la plaga es acabar con el ganado y los animales de carga, no con los habitantes del pueblo egipcio.

—¿Cuánto durará la plaga? —pregunta Bakari.

Bakari es el guerrero de la familia. Fiero con la lanza y mortífero como una serpiente de desierto, inspira un profundo respeto tanto con los miembros de la familia como con los de la comunidad.

«Me sigue dando miedo como cuando éramos niños y corríamos desnudos por las calles. Aunque es mi hermano.»

Su mandíbula cuadrada y sus labios fruncidos le causan un cierto temor.

—No tenemos modo de saberlo. Puede durar días o tal vez semanas. Moisés se niega a retirarse de Egipto y tiene un poder divino que le protege de los mortales.

—Un poder divino que es falso y no tiene razón de ser en nuestras tierras —dice el sacerdote.

Abasi asiente.

—El faraón se niega a liberar a los israelitas. Dice que ellos ofenden a los dioses con sus creencias.

—El faraón no los libera por orgullo propio. No quiere ceder por miedo a parecer débil ante sus súbditos.

—Por orgullo o por debilidad, el faraón no les va a dejar ir.

—Y Moisés tiene cinco plagas más para convencerle —termina Chenzira.

—¿Has soñado con algunas de las plagas?

—Antes de Kala me despertase estaba soñando con el ganado enfermo —responde y se encoge de hombros. Su expresión cambia y revela—: Tuve visiones parciales sobre la décima plaga.

Nadie le pregunta de qué se trata.

—Eso quiere decir que el faraón no dará su brazo a torcer y Egipto atravesará por todas las maldiciones de Moisés.

Chenzira responde afirmativamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta plaga<strong>

**Enfermedades cutáneas**

Bakari se despierta con la piel ardiéndole.

Se frota los brazos con las uñas tanto como puede y se detiene cuando la superficie se torna de un color negro como el carbón. El criado se apresura a llegar hasta él.

—No haga eso, mi señor. Lo único que conseguirá es que la piel se irrite más.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu señor. Al que debes llamar así es a mi padre pero a mí no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—No es mi intención hacerle gastar saliva.

«Me haces gastar saliva de otras formas.»

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—He oído a las muchachas de la cocina, hablar sobre Moisés y su hermano.

A Bakari no le extraña que los falsos profetas tengan que ver en el asunto.

—No deberías escuchar las conversaciones que no son de tu competencia.

—Discúlpeme.

—Pero continúa. ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—Moisés y su hermano tomaron un puñado de hollín de un horno y Moisés, ante los ojos del faraón, esparció el hollín sobre la tierra.

—Entonces llegaron las enfermedades cutáneas.

El criado asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Sobre los brazos irritados coloca paños de agua fría y eso le alivia la comezón por unos instantes. Debe cambiar los paños de forma constante para evitar que el malestar regrese.

—Ve a las cocinas y averigua si mis hermanos tienen lo mismo.

El muchachito se aleja y la mirada de Bakari se pierde en las curvas lánguidas de sus caderas.

«No puedo desear a un criado.»

Pero es tarde porque ya lo tiene de amante.

Repara en el detalle que él también tiene los brazos y las piernas irritadas por la enfermedad que afecta la piel. Sus manos están cubiertas de manchas rojas.

Bakari mueve su mano y un halo opalescente se envuelve entorno a su brazo. Automáticamente las manchas desaparecen y la comezón se esfuma por completo.

«La magia vuelve a funcionar.»

Termina de tener ese pensamiento y las manchas vuelven a aparecer. Suelta una maldición entre dientes y lo intenta de nuevo. El fino hilillo en forma de magia que sale de su palma no tiene más efecto que el anterior.

Bakari escucha unas pisadas y cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con el rostro del criado.

—No has visto nada, ¿comprendes?

—Perfectamente, señor Bakari.

—Retírate, criado.

«Se llama Sefu. Su nombre es Sefu y significa "espadas".»

* * *

><p><strong>Séptima plaga<strong>

**Llueve granizo y fuego**

Kyla tiene un cuerpo menudo de piel cobriza, pechos pequeños pero firmes y coronados por pezones como dos diamantes negros. La muchacha tiene solamente dieciséis años de edad pero su temprano florecimiento le hace experta en las artes del amor.

«Tiene la edad de mi sobrino Bakari. Es demasiado joven.»

El pensamiento no detiene a Akhenaten que se vuelve a hundir en los muslos jóvenes a pesar de que copularon tres veces a lo largo de la noche. Le encuentra húmeda y dispuesta a una vez más formar un solo cuerpo. Kyla es demasiado hermosa para la edad que tiene y ni siquiera un sacerdote al servicio de Aten puede resistirse a su singular belleza.

«El dios Aten sabrá perdonarme. Siempre he sido su sirviente más leal y aunque mi amor permanezca con la chica, jamás descuidaré mi servicio con él.»

Como sacerdote del templo del dios Aten lo que se espera de él es que contraiga matrimonio, si así lo decide, con una novicia de un templo hermano o de otro templo que sirva a un dios cercano a Aten. Pero Kyla es la muchacha que ocupa su lecho y sus pensamientos.

Se escucha un trueno irrumpiendo en el pulcro cielo y Akhenaten se pone en alerta de forma inmediata.

Cae granizo y fuego del cielo.

Es la séptima plaga de Moisés y su falso dios.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —es la voz adormecida de Kyla.

Él le besa en los labios.

—Duerme pequeña y no salgas de la habitación por ningún motivo.

Akhenaten se pone la túnica y ella se vuelve entre las sábanas de lino. El faraón ya debe estar enterado de lo que nuevamente está causando su estupidez, por lo que no cree conveniente ir a avisarle.

Observa las calles desiertas que son inundadas por un torrente de fuego mezclado con piedra congelada, lo cual resulta inverosímil, correr en dirección al Río Nilo.

«Arruinará las cosechas.»

Las cosechas se arruinan definitivamente cuando llega la octava plaga.

—¿El faraón ha mandado reservas de agua para acabar con el fuego? —le pregunta a una sirvienta.

—La mayoría de las aguas están contaminadas y el faraón no quiere arriesgarse a desperdiciar las pocas reservas que le quedan. Su hidratación ante todo.

Akhenaten hace chirriar los dientes con la última oración.

«Vuelve a pensar en él y no en su pueblo. Imbécil.»

—Tengo miedo —susurra Kyla cuando vuelve al lecho.

Él le envuelve en sus brazos.

—No tienes que temer, pequeña. El granizo pronto acabará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Todas las plagas que Moisés y su falso dios han arrojado sobre Egipto, terminaron desapareciendo.

—Algunas duraron días.

—El granizo se irá pronto. Te lo prometo.

Kyla suelta un bostezo y se acurruca contra el cuerpo del sacerdote. Los dos caen rendidos sobre las sábanas mientras que el infierno sigue cayendo del cielo sobre las tierras egipcias por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Octava plaga<strong>

**Langostas**

Intisaar adora a los animales y espera que su hijo, que crece cada día más fuerte dentro de su vientre, comparta su misma pasión.

Pero su desagrado hacia los insectos es total.

Ella suelta un grito cuando observa la plaga de langostas adentrándose a la casa. Mosi susurra unas palabras en la lengua antigua en la que conjura su magia y consigue alejar una parte parcial de la multitud de insectos.

—La magia no funciona con las plagas de Moisés.

Unas ojeras oscuras se observan en el rostro de su esposo.

«Mosi está demasiado preocupado por el pequeño que tengo en mi vientre. Teme que las plagas le afecten pero él es fuerte.»

—Deberías descansar.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mientras Moisés y su hermano Aarón sigan en Egipto no puedo descansar en paz. Puede que ellos tengan un favor divino o sean solamente trucos baratos, pero me perturba el hecho que la magia no surja efecto.

«Se siente débil y expuesto sin sus poderes. Piensa que sin magia no es capaz de cuidar a su primogénito.»

—Puede que sea la última plaga.

—Chenzira ha visto que la décima plaga tiene lugar.

—Lo que significa que el faraón se muestra renuente a ceder con la liberación de los israelitas.

Mosi mueve la cabeza asintiendo y se masajea las sienes.

—No permitirá que se vayan hasta que las plagas concluyan y pueda darse cuenta el daño que hace con su terquedad.

—Si Chenzira sabe en qué consiste la décima plaga, puede que sobrevivamos a la última.

—Falta la novena plaga y puede que sea mortal.

—El mundo está lleno de posibilidades, Mosi. Más cuando hay dioses implicados.

—La magia podría protegernos.

—¿Contra la voluntad de los dioses?

—Contra todo.

—Akhenaten es sacerdote y dice que los dioses les otorgaron el don de la hechicería por una razón.

«Mosi depende enteramente de la magia. Para protegernos a nosotros y a sí mismo. Tiene demasiados miedos. Ser el primogénito nunca es sencillo.»

* * *

><p><strong>Novena plaga<strong>

**Oscuridad**

Las tinieblas caen sobre Egipto con un manto oscuro y denso.

Los aires se impregnan del temor de los habitantes ante la negrura que cubre las tierras, nuevamente las ventanas y puertas se encuentran cerradas para protegerse de la penúltima plaga de Moisés y su dios.

«Nathifa tiene miedo de la oscuridad y no le culpo. Es demasiado pequeña y recién está aprendiendo a sobrevivir en el mundo exterior.»

Chenzira contempla el espectáculo macabro que se desarrolla fuera de las ventanas de la casa. Busca una vela de cera y dos piedras. Las choca una contra la otra hasta que arrojan una chispa sobre el mechero. La vela desprende una llama débil que alcanza a iluminar parcialmente la habitación.

—Tengo miedo.

—Ya lo sé, pequeña.

Chenzira desliza sus dedos largos por los mechones sedosos de su hermana. Nathifa está sentada a su lado mientras trata de mostrarse fuerte aunque deja al descubierto el temor que le inunda.

—¿Tu don te lo ha dicho?

—El tener el don de la videncia no significa que tenga conocimiento de todo —trata de sonreír pero no lo consigue—. Siento tu miedo en el aire. Eres como un libro abierto.

Nathifa se lleva las manos al rostro.

—Yo no siento nada. ¡Admite que tu don de la videncia tiene influencia en tu percepción!

—¿Has estado leyendo los libros de padre?

Asiente.

—¿Tu don te lo dijo de nuevo o es que soy un libro abierto?

—La segunda opción. Cada vez que te entrometes a leer libros comienzas a utilizar palabras nuevas.

—Técnicamente repito la anteúltima palabra del libro que leí.

Puede que Nathifa no consiga convertir objetos en animales con completo éxito, pero es una niña brillante y rápida con las palabras.

Siente sus piernas débiles, se recuesta sobre la pared y sus ojos se ponen en blanco.

Observa una oscura sombra que se mueve de forma horizontal por las casas que no tienen las puertas marcadas con sangre de cordero. La sombra se desliza por los suelos y de ese modo consigue acabar con los hijos primogénitos de las familias egipcias.

Tiene una visión completa sobre la última plaga.

«Los primogénitos van a morir. Esa es la décima plaga. Mosi es el primogénito pero se podrá salvar si permanece en las alturas.»

* * *

><p><strong>Décima plaga<strong>

**Muerte a los primogénitos**

Chenzira lo predice y así sucede.

Los hebreos que se encuentran en Egipto deciden marcas sus puertas con la sangre de sus corderos para que dios no decida visitarles por la noche.

—No servirá de nada que marquemos la puerta. No podremos engañar a Moisés y a su hermano.

—Los dioses no temen a un falso dios de tierras extranjeras.

—No estoy afirmando eso, Akhenaten. Tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que le suceda nada a Mosi. Intisaar lleva a su primer hijo dentro de su vientre y será un varón.

En el rostro de la muchacha se refleja el pánico y se lleva las manos al vientre.

—¿Le sucederá algo al pequeño?

Chenzira da un paso al frente.

—La plaga no afectará a Mosi y tampoco a su hijo no nato, si se encuentran en las alturas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A un médano o una montaña?

—A ninguna de las dos opciones. En mi visión, la sombra se desliza por el suelo y los primogénitos acostumbran dormir en camas casi pegadas a la tierra como símbolo de su categoría.

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo que dormir en una cama más alta? —pregunta Mosi a su hermano vidente—. ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar que no sufriré ningún daño y tampoco mi hijo?

—No puedo asegurarte nada. Lo único que te pido es tu confianza. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Chenzira tiene razón, Mosi —interviene Abasi—. Sube inmediatamente al segundo nivel de la casa y acomódate con Intisaar. Dispongan de la habitación que más prefieran.

La noche parece transcurrir más lenta de lo habitual y cuando el sol despunta en el este, los patriarcas familiares lloran y entierran a sus hijos primogénitos. El faraón accede finalmente, al darse cuenta que ya no dispone de un heredero al trono, a que los israelitas se marchen con Moisés.

Mosi y su hijo se encuentran completamente a salvo.

«Chenzira siempre tiene razón y la magia vuelve a funcionar con Moisés lejos. Siento el poder vibrando en la punta de mis dedos.»

Su padre le pide que le acompañe a caminar.

—Las diez plagas de Moisés y su falso dios me han dejado un mensaje más claro que el agua.

—¿Cuál es ese mensaje?

—No podemos permitir que nuevamente un faraón testarudo y engreído haga que Egipto se consuma hasta convertirse casi en cenizas. Somos un pueblo demasiado voluntarioso y adelantado para le época en la que vivimos.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Encontraré la forma de perpetuar nuestra familia en el tiempo. Debemos servir a todos los próximos monarcas para asegurarnos que no fallen. Algunos lo harán. Todo es posible y nada es seguro. Pero nos aseguraremos que las diez plagas no vuelvan a tener lugar.

—Los israelitas fueron liberados.

—Los israelitas son solamente un peón de ajedrez del juego, Mosi. Hoy son los israelitas pero mañana puede que sea el pueblo judío o los musulmanes. Los árabes tienen medios para invadirnos y esclavizarnos.

—Tenemos la magia.

—Tener magia no significa que seamos superiores a ellos. Al contrario, somos más vulnerables. Tenemos una responsabilidad para con nuestro poder y por ello debemos volcarlo al bienestar del pueblo.

—Los dioses nos otorgaron la magia que corre por nuestras venas y lo hicieron con un objetivo: cuidar de Egipto. Yo creo en ese objetivo, al igual que tu padre y tus hermanos. Tú también deberías hacerlo, Mosi.

—Creo en el objetivo, tío Akhenaten. Solamente pienso en las posibilidades.

—Ya tendrás mucho tiempo de pensar en las posibilidades cuando comencemos la búsqueda de la inmortalidad.

«Vivir para siempre.»

—Y cuidar la tierra de los dioses a través de los siglos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

_La familia no tiene un apellido determinado, ya que en el Antiguo Egipto no se les asignaba un apellido a los habitantes y los reyes generalmente eran agrupados por dinastías._

_Abasi es el patriarca de la familia y el sacerdote Akhenaten, del templo del dios Aten, es su hermano. Akhenaten se convierte en el sacerdote lector, quien interpreta los sueños del faraón, y su amante es Kyla. Abasi está casado con Kala y sus hijos ordenados del mayor al menor son: Mosi, Bakari y Nathifa. _

_Mosi está casado con Intisaar y ella está embarazada, espera un hijo varón. Bakari es un guerrero que prefiere utilizar las armas antes que la magia, tiene una relación íntima con Sefu (el criado) que no revela no por el hecho que sean los dos chicos, sino porque se considera demasiado fuerte para sentir amor o interés en alguien que no sea su familia. Nathifa está aprendiendo a dominar su magia pero al ser joven, ocho o nueve años, no es buena conjurando hechizos y apenas puede convertir objetos en animales._

_Chenzira es hijo solamente de Abasi, Kala no es su madre pero ella le acepta como parte de la familia. Chenzira tiene el don de la videncia y por eso tiene sueños que revelan parte del futuro. Suele acertar con regularidad pero a veces puede fallar. Tiene quince años y es bueno con la magia, sobre todo con la lectura de cartas astrales y la lectura de las posiciones del sol._


End file.
